johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Flags~Canada
Oh, Canada. The country and it's Maple Leaf. A nation that is just as diverse in geography and culture as the good ol' US of A. It also has some history with its flag. But what is the history behind it? This is what this page will cover. Early Flags Much like the good ol' US of A, before the 15th century, Canada was populated by Native Americans. Not knowing too much of the World beyond their general region. But after Europe discovered the Americas in 1492 (beginning with Christopher Columbus) pretty soon, Europe was jumping onto the exploration bandwagon. In 1496, British explorer John Cabot sailed and discovered another small island (which would be known as Newfoundland) and his ship was under the St. George's Cross (which is the old flag of England), soon he and his crew would also establish the port town; St. John's. In 1531, a French Explorer named Jaques Cartier also found Canada, he and his crew also established some towns as well. So, for centuries Canada (much like the USA) had multiple flags from different nations flying (depending on who discovers what first), but for Canada, it was either Britain or France. But, changes will come. In 1604, another French explorer named Samuel de Champlain came and discovered Canada. De Champlain and his crew had this flag (in the picture above) which was on his ship, and so the flag for French Claims in Canada changed to this. A few decades later, people from Northern Britain (known at the time Scotland) also established colonies in Canada (especially in an island that would be later known as Nova Scotia). Anything claimed by the Scottish flown the old flag of Scotland, that is until the 3 main British Kingdoms united in 1707. The Colonists in Canada (soon to be known as Quebec) decided to make up their flag (known as New France) and this is the first flag made in Canada, and it was used in almost all of the provinces of Canada. Pretty soon, British colonies would use the Union Jack (when France lost the French and Indian War) with the red ensign and it also made changes when Britain conquered Ireland. It wouldn't be until the year 1867 when Canada officially declares itself independent from Britain, and it names itself "The Confederation of Canada". From 1868, it uses the flag in the above picture where it uses its version of the British Red Ensign with a shield on the right which are symbols of Canada's first provinces (e.g., Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick). Over the years, the Canadian flag would be modified to include more provinces such as Prince Edward Island, Saskatchewan, Alberta, and British Columbia) The Province of New Foundland would join in 1949, with the Northwest Territories joining in 1870 and Nunavut in 1999. In 1921, the flag would be changed as they replaced the shield of the Provinces with Canada's Coat of Arms which includes British, French, Scottish and even Irish symbols with 3 Maple Leafs. The flag was then adopted as Canada's official national flag in 1924 and was used by Canadian soldiers during World War 2. In 1957, the flag was altered again and re-colored the Maple Leafs. In the 1960s, the time has come for Canada to try to differentiate itself from Britain. When Lester Pearson was elected prime Minister of Canada, he ordered a flag referendum for the nation of Canada. However, the move for a new flag for Canada began in 1946 when the Special Joint Committee created a new flag for Canada, still using the Red Ensign'' but replacing Canada's COA with a Maple Leaf. This design was rejected as the Canadian Government wanted Canada to differentiate the nation from Britain. There were moves to get the official flag of the ''Royal Military College of Canada. Pearson himself even tried out a flag for Canada, and in early 1964 the design of the flag was nearly complete. Until the design was finally decided later in 1964. Based on the early 1964 design and inspired by both the RMCC and the Pearson Pennant. The Flag of Canada looks similar to the flag of France (though it doesn't use 3 colors). The white square in the middle and the maple leaf symbolizes Canada and the red rectangles are the Atlantic and Pacific oceans respectively. Much like the USA, Canada stretches from sea to sea (though not sure about "Shining Sea"). Want to know more about the flags of the USA just click here. Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.